Blackholm
The City State of Blackholm Blackholm is a city state aiming to settle in a mountainous region once Civilization Experiment 3.0 starts. The entirety of the population is concentrated within the fortified capital city known as Blackholm, and the nation's territorial claims are focused upon the city's immediate area. The city is governed by "the Order" and its population is organized into "Houses." The aims of Blackholm are to develop its claims to their fullest extent, while ensuring the safety of its citizens. The Order is comprised of 4 masters. /u/Shtim, the Master of General Affairs, /u/Rambete, the Master of Foreign Affairs, /u/mb3player, the Master of Trade and Internal Affairs, and /u/NaughtyLoki, the Master of Defense and Logistics. Each master dictates the policies surrounding their area of expertise, and has the power to delegate authority to the House or individual of their choosing. Naturally, decisions that are considered to be of high importance (such as foreign affairs) must be made unanimously. Owing to Blackholm's military roots, the city's government can be described as somewhat authoritarian. The Order and its Masters exercise supreme power in decision making both internally and externally. What is not understood by many outsiders, however, is that Blackholmian norms and mores dictate strict loyalty to "the City." This powerful collective identity heavily affects decision making at all levels, and consensus among the Houses, though not required by law, is often sought by the Order before acting. The people do however have a single legislative check against the Order: the ability to call for a vote of no-confidence. This allows for Masters (who otherwise serve until death or resignation) to be replaced by the will of the people. Blackholm will continually strive for peace and equality amongst people, seeking to improve relations through trade and diplomacy rather than burning bridges through war. History Lost Banner Period (Prehistoric Blackholm) A contingent of knights was sent from unknown lands with orders to establish a base of operations. This foothold was supposedly to be used in a large scale incursion into this realm by a forgotten peoples. This secondary action never took place, but being bound by oath to their original duty, the expeditionary force refused to attempt a retreat to their homelands. Several generations passed, and eventually the ties to their originators weakened. Grand House Period Upon the dissolution of Blackholm as a military organization, the community was organized into Houses. These Houses were the corollary of a skill-focused guild system that had existed within the previous military hierarchy. The Houses assumed the political functions of Blackholm. This decentralized state existed through periods of both waxing and waning fortunes, but ultimately, heavy political infighting and what the common people considered a corruption of Blackholm’s original knightly order led to a reconsideration of Blackholm as a political entity. Grand Order Period (Modern Blackholm) Today, the people of Blackholm strive to understand their new cultural identity, a mix of the eclectic House era, and that of their military, knightly roots. A great pride is shared in the newfound stability under the Order, even as some outsiders may consider this seemingly undemocratic system stifling. The Houses, now settled into their new role in Blackholm society, work together to restore the city and its culture after years of stagnation and unrest.Category:Nations